The Chickenpox in the Family
by 447
Summary: My first story Brennan caught Christine's chickenpox.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own nothing

The past week in the Booth household have been spent taking care of a sick Christine. It had been exactly one week since Temperance had gotten the call from daycare saying Christine had chickenpox. Christine was finally better and was going back to daycare this very morning. Brennan herself now seemed to becoming down with something, but Brennan being herself refused to admit she was anything less then perfectly fine.

"Bones I really wish you would just stay home it is clear you are not feeling well" said Booth as he watch Temperance push her food around on her plate, but not really eating anything.

"I am perfectly fine it is just a little cold." She said as she got up to put her plate in the sink.

"You don't seem fine to me you hardly touched your food and you have a fever, just stay home and rest" Booth said as he tried to place the back of his hand against her forehead.

Temperance pushed his hand away. "Booth I am fine I have to go to work I missed enough time being out with Christine there is no reason for me to miss work because of a silly little case of gastroenteritis."

"Humor me and at least let me take you're temperature."

"Although it is not at all necessary if you will then allow us to leave for work I will allow it" Brennan said as she rolled her eyes.

Booth ran off to get the thermometer from Christine's room. As he past he saw Christine was quietly watching a television show another sign Temperance was really sick, she said nothing as Booth sat Christine in front of the television that morning. As he came back down stairs he checked on Christine one last time then walked into the kitchen to see Brennan with her head down on the table.

Without saying a word he stuck the thermometer in her ear until it beeped. He then removed it and saw it said 101**°. "**Oh Bones I can't let you go to work like this."

"Booth it is nothing more then gastroenteritis. I have a headache that sitting her arguing with you is only making worse. I will be fine at work."

"You have that half right you will be fine, but you're not right now and you're not going to work."

With a little more persuasion Brennan was now in bed sleeping an hour later. Booth had brought Christine to daycare then called him and Brennan out for the day. Booth was lying in bed with her watching her sleep. Checking her temperature to make sure it wasn't rising too much. When he had just checked it, it was up to 102.9°. He decided it was time to give her a bath to lower it. After waking her and putting her in the tub he noticed the pink bumps on her stomach. That's when it finally hit him Bones had caught chickenpox from Christine. He helped her out and helped her put on clean yoga pants and a t-shirt. After he helped her into bed before calling her doctor. He had yet to mention even seeing the rash yet because he knew it would only be another argument. He got her an appointment with her doctor for right away. It did not take much persuasion to get her to go which he knew was not a good sign.

At the doctors office Booth went to sign Temperance in. "Hi, I'm Seeley Booth my wife Temperance has an appointment our daughter had chickenpox last week and this morning my wife woke up with a fever and rash along with other symptoms."

"Okay sign her name here and your wife will have to wear this to not infect the other patients" the receptionist said as she handed Booth a mask.

Booth took it and wondered if Temperance was sick enough to not complain about having to wear it. "You should be called back soon, but until then you will have to wear this." He said as he put it on Temperance. She rolled her eyes, but allowed him to put it on her. Then resting her head on his shoulder. She had begun to itch now and he had to wonder if the rash was anywhere else he didn't think to look. After about 10 minutes she was finally called back.

Once in the room the nurse began to ask questions like when the rash appeared and where it was located on her body. She then handed Temperance a gown to change into so the doctor had better access to look at the rash. It was beginning to spread to her face now too. She then left the room to let Temperance change. Once alone in the room Temperance changed then sat and began to itch at the rash on her face. Booth tried to stop her, but that only made her annoyed with him "Booth this is an itchy rash we learned that from Christine and now this mask on my face makes it worse."

"I know Bones, but itching can make it worse or cause infection."

Before Temperance could respond the doctor walked in stopping the conversation. "I hear you are not feeling well Doctor Brennan. " He then removed the mask to insert the thermometer into her mouth. As he waited for that to beep he asked Booth questions about Temperance's condition. When it beeped he removed it and took note telling Booth and Brennan that it was still quite high. He then started checking her eyes, ears, nose, and throat "That's a pretty raw throat you have their Dr. Brennan I am sure it must be very soar." She nodded her head there was no point in hiding anything now. He then started to poke some of the spots that appeared on her face before asking her to lay back and allow him to see the ones on her stomach. He then confirmed it was chickenpox. "Dr Brennan I wish there was more I could do for you, but their isn't anything except ways to relief some of the symptoms: take Tylenol for the fever, take oatmeal baths to relieve the itch, use calamine lotion for the same, and to take the prescription of acyclovir to hopefully make your illness not as severe."

Brennan stayed in the car waiting while Booth ran into the pharmacy to pick everything up for her. After that they went home. Booth called Angela to ask if Christine could stay with her for a while so Brennan could focus on getting better and not about Christine being taken care of. When Brennan found out she was not happy, but knew it was for the best. She had just gone home and fell asleep the doctor had told Booth that for the first day or so she would want to do nothing, but sleep. Booth was kind of happy about this because while sleeping she was nothing thinking of the itching.

By the next day she was more awake and more covered in spots. Making her much more itchy. Booth had just helped her take a sponge bath then covered her in calamine lotion before making her come to the kitchen to eat. After eating they decided to hang out on the coach for a little while watching a movie.

"Bones if you don't stop scratching I am going to have to tape socks to your hands to keep you from scratching."

"Its not fair Booth they are extremely itchy and nothing is helping. It even wakes me sometimes."

I know babe."

They then turned back to the movie Brennan soon falling asleep. She was itching in her sleep now, so Booth went to find a pair of his socks to put on her hands. He taped them securely so she could not pull them off. He knew she was going to be angry, but he did it out of love. When Temperance woke up to say she was angry was an understatement she was yelling at Booth before she even was fully awake.

"Baby I know you don't like it, but it's for your own good."

"It is unnecessary I am a grown woman who you are treating as a child."

" It is only for your own good"

The argument lasted for a while until Brennan eventually gave in only because what choice did she have he had them taped on pretty well and she could not get them off. As the time went on the supremely rational Brennan was becoming not so rational.

"Booth please make it stop."

"You know I would do anything to make you better if I could" he said while stroking her head. After doing so he could feel she felt warm again. He went and retrieved the thermometer sticking it in her ear. "101.7, why don't we try the oatmeal bath again to bring down your temperature and relieve some of he itching."

After taking the bath Booth gave Brennan Tylenol and her medicine. He then reapplied calamine lotion. Then brought her to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I own nothing

About an hour later Booth was woken up to Brennan jumping out of the bed and running into the bathroom. The next thing he heard was her throwing up he jumped up and followed her into the bathroom pulling her hair back out of her face. After she stopped he got up and got her a cool washcloth to mop up some of the sweat on her forehead. They sat there for a minute him stroking her forehead.

"I'm sorry you feel so miserable Bones, I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better."

"Although I know it is not logical you being here with me makes me feel better."

"I love you Bones come on let's get you back to bed."

Booth helped her up and into the bedroom where he tucked her. He then went down to the kitchen to begin working on dinner. He was making vegetable soup something he was hoping Brennan could keep down. She had only been eating what he was forcing her too because the doctor said she needed to keep hydrated and eating even if it was a minimal amount. After starting dinner he went back upstairs to check on Brennan finding her trying to pull the socks off her hands.

"Booth, you have to take these off of me I am so itchy and the oatmeal baths and calamine lotion only work for so long."

"Bones its for your own good you are practically admitting that if I took them off you would just scratch." Booth told her as he sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms, he felt so bad for how miserable he was sure she felt. She officially had pox covering her whole body now from her scalp all the way down to the bottom of her feet. She has to have hundreds of them. They were even in her mouth it seemed that the medicine the doctor had given her did nothing to make the severity any less.

The rest of that day and the day after that seemed to go by with minimal complications. It was on the fourth day that Brennan had begun complaining that her ears were hurting so Booth had believed it was from him checking her temperature with the ear thermometer so many times with the fever and the pox that were in her ear. So he switched to a different thermometer.

"Bones I need you to wake up so I can take your temperature your feeling warm again."

"Okay."

"That means you need to open up and put this under your tongue." She finally turned towards him and opened her mouth so Booth could insert the thermometer. After one minute of it climbing it finally beeped Booth pulled it from her mouth to see it was 101**°. **Afterwards she rolled over and feel back to sleep. Booth was beginning to worry her fever has begun to rise again like on the first two days and she is sleeping a lot again. He had decided to watch her over the rest of the day and see how she was doing the following morning and maybe make her another appointment to go back to the doctor.

As the day went on her temperature stayed at a constant 101**°. **The Tylenol would lower it for a while, but then it would go back up. After a while he heard her whimpering and when he looked she was moving around trying to scratch herself. He decided it was time give her another oatmeal something that during this all has become a twice a day thing. He went over to her side to remove the socks from her hands. She immediately began scratching herself. Booth pulled her hands away and started removing her clothes as he was doing this he realized that the bath was a good idea because her clothes were soaked from sweating. Her fever was once again up.

"Booth hurry I think I'm going to be sick." She was gagging as Booth was taking her clothes off quicker now. He got her to the bathroom just in time. After she was finished Booth helped her into the bath. She stopped itching pretty quickly after he put her in the bath. After helping her bathe he dried her off rubbed calamine lotion all over her. This is when he noticed how red her ears were and knew that most likely she developed an ear infection. He then put clean pajamas on her before putting new socks on her hands and taped them there. As much as she hated it she knew it was for the best because her pox were starting to scab. He then grabbed a blanket and her pillow and moved them down to the living room to watch some television after eating dinner.

While she ate as much as she could he called and made her a doctor's appointment for the following day. After eating he placed the pillow behind him and she placed her head on his chest and they cuddled. He was stroking her head to keep them both calm hoping she may sleep some more and he would be able to keep track of her temperature. He knew she probably wanted to stay awake for a while because she has spent more of the past four days sleeping, but she was the most comfortable sleeping and that's what he wanted for her.

By 8'oclock Brenna had tired herself out just staying awake and Booth was tired from taking care of her. He decided to bring them upstairs for an early night. He first called to check on Christine in which Brennan insisted on talking to her because she really missed her daughter. After hanging up Booth looked over to find Brennan crying.

"What's a matter baby?"

"I miss Christine I know it's for my own good that she is staying away, but I miss her so much I just want her here with me."

That's when Booth decided that after Brennan's doctor appointment the following day he would surprise her by picking up Christine for a couple hours and if it really helped Brennan not took away from her recovery he would keep her home with them now.

Please Review and let me know if this story is worth finishing. I did get a couple reviews so I decided to try another chapter. If people are interested I had at least one more planned.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I own nothing

**I got a view reviews so I decided to give this one more chapter I'm not really sure if people are interested or not so please let me know. **

The next morning Booth woke up before Brennan and got ready. After he was ready he decided it was time to wake Brennan and get her ready for her appointment. Brennan took a shower for the first time since the whole ordeal happened, she had been taking baths to soothe the pox instead. Booth decided not put the socks on her hands because she was in public, but told her he was bringing them just in case. She was embarrassed enough going outside covered in chickenpox. Yesterday all her chickenpox had seemed to scab over making Booth believe maybe she would begin to feel better soon until she woke up that morning covered in a fresh new case so she not only had scabs now but blisters too. She got dressed in yoga pants and a t-shirt and they were on their way.

Once at the doctors office Booth went to sign in Brennan again and was told she had to wear the mask again. This time Brennan was not as accepting as last time.

"Booth this makes me itch more. I am not wearing it, it looks ridiculous and hurts." She told him as she pulled it down.

"Bones it's just as much for your own safety as anyone else's. Chickenpox in adults can be dangerous you know that. Leave it on. What if someone comes in here with pneumonia? And how miserable you feel do you want to give that to someone else. " Booth leaned over and adjusted it back on her face.

She knew Booth was right, but it did not make it any easier. She kept moving it around on her face. Until eventually she was called back into the office. The nurse told Brennan to change into a gown because even though she was there for her ears he would probably like to check the progress of her chickenpox. She then stuck a thermometer in Brennan's mouth and started checking her blood pressure while she waited for the thermometer to beep. The thermometer beeped right before she was finished, she finished up and then removed it from Brennan's mouth. "Okay Dr. Brennan your blood pressures good, but you are still running a pretty high temperature its 101.6. The doctor will be with you soon." After she left Brennan and Booth had to wait about five minutes before the doctor came in.

"Morning Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth. I'm sorry to see your not feeling better Dr. Brennan" the doctor said as he walked in and shook their hands. He pulled out his stethoscope and checked her lungs. "I'm happy that your lungs sound good, no signs of pneumonia, but you definitely have an ear infection." He prescribed her with eardrops and told her to continue resting at home. She was not to go back to work until every blister had scabbed and she was fever free for 48 hours to be certain she was well enough and no longer contagious. They stopped at the pharmacy.

When they went home Booth reapplied calamine lotion and taped the socks on her hands and got her into bed for a nap. While she slept he left a note saying he went to go pick up so lunch from the diner. What he was really doing was picking up Christine to surprise Brennan. He went to the Hodgins's household he and Christine were just as excited to see each other.

"Hi, baby daddy missed you, did you miss me? I bet you had so much fun with Michael."

"Dada! Miss you, where Mama?"

"She's at home and she misses you so much."

"How she doing by the way?" asked Angela.

"She is a trooper, we just left the doctor her ear is infected now. I feel so bad she is pretty sick still, I'm hoping Christine will cheer her up, she was upset after talking to her yesterday."

"Well you better get Christine to her, then tell Bren I hope she feels better, and to give me a call sometime when she's up to it."

"Okay and again Ang thanks for everything we really appreciate it." With that Booth was out the door and on his way to the diner. He picked up some of Brennan's favorite soup for her and something for himself and Christine. Then they were on their way home to bring Brennan her surprise. He was just as e

**Please review I don't know whether it is worth me continuing. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I own nothing

**Thank you for reviewing to those of you who did. Please keep reviewing!**

Booth quietly walked into the house with Christine asleep in his arms. He put her in her crib then went to get the food from the car. After he went up to check on Brennan who was still asleep. He went downstairs fixed her soup to bring upstairs to her he figured he would have her eat before seeing Christine or she may get to excited about Christine and forget to eat.

"Bones, baby wake up I want you to eat I went to the diner to pick you up some of your favorite soup," he told her as he gently shook her awake. It took her fifteen minutes to eat.

"Okay now time for your surprise," he told her as he got up from bed.

"Surprise what is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" With that he was out the door getting Christine. He walked back in a minute later and Brennan's eye lit up and the sight of her sleeping daughter in his arms. She immediately reached for Christine. Booth handed her over and Brennan began crying. During this Christine woke up.

"MAMA" she yelled as she started laying sloppy kisses all over her mother's face.

"Oh how I have missed you my sweet baby girl" Brennan had started kissing Christine as well. Until she thought about it…"Booth is it safe for Christine to be here I'm still contagious."

"Its fine she is who gave it to you so she's immune, she will be fine she just missed her mama so much and I know how much you've missed her. You're only going to get better from here so she will be fine staying with us. Today is supposed to be the last day you get new blisters. Talking about blisters we need to put new calamine lotion on you I can see you trying to scratch." He went and grabbed the bottle and her eardrops while he was gonna be putting on the lotion he figured he could do the drops too.

"Christine baby come here I need to give mommy her medicine."

"NO" she yelled and she clung to Brennan as Booth tried to pull her free.

"Baby its only for a second Daddy needs to make her feel better." With much effort he finally got her free to look up and see the tears in Brennan's eyes. "Bones I'll give her right back I just don't want you to start scratching now and get an infection when we're so close to you being better."

Booth first put the drops in her ears. Then he started to put the lotion on her taking note that he needed to check her temperature again, because she felt warm again. It seemed nothing they did would bring down her temperature for more than five hours. After he lifted Christine into Brennan's arms as he went to get the Tylenol. The baby snuggled up in her mother's arms and they both had fallen asleep. Angela had told Booth that Christine had, had trouble sleeping without Brennan. He was sure that this was why she was sleeping so much now that she was home. When mother and daughter woke up Booth set his family up on the couch to watch one of Christine's movies. With Brennan being so sick and Christine there was not much the little family could do and it was clear that Christine had no plans on letting her mother go anytime soon. After the movie Booth decided it was dinnertime and he was sure Brennan was sick of soup and her stomach seemed to be settled. He finished dinner in about an hour. And for the first time in a while the little family sat down to a meal. Then the family lazily sat around on the couch. Booth and Brennan talking and Christine clinging to her mother. That night they prepared for bed with an oatmeal bath for Brennan while Booth bathe Christine in the other bathroom. Booth then dressed Christine and settled her on the bed with a bottle as he rubbed the calamine lotion on Brennan and helped her dress. They decided to allow Christine to sleep with them that night.

The next few days seemed to bring Brennan much more relief. By the seventh day her fever had been broken for two days and the spots had formed scabs. It was Wednesday and they decided to fix out the week and weekend of them all staying home then the following Monday as long as Brennan felt ready she and Booth would go back to work and Christine to daycare. As the days went on everything returned to normal Christine becoming more independent and less clingy to her mother.

That Saturday was Brennan's first time going out since the ordeal started with the exception of her going to the doctor. They spent the afternoon at the park as one happy family then the diner for diner. Brennan was happy to be out and Booth was just happy knowing she was finally healthy again and happy. He was also glad that it was over and now they all had, had chickenpox and didn't have to worry about this again unless they had another baby, but even then it would just be the baby and Brennan and he were safe. This was one experience he was glad was over and he was sure Brennan was too.

**Thank you to all that have read my story! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
